


扩句作业合集

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 暴雨里的树林沉默的看着她，看着她握着那把抢来的枪、在一人宽的洞口坐得宛如一堵高墙。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	1. 从黄昏到黎明

**Author's Note:**

> 微博扩句活动（扩句！不是命题作文！）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴雨里的树林沉默的看着她，看着她握着那把抢来的枪、在一人宽的洞口坐得宛如一堵高墙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出题人：黑子

雨是从黄昏时刻下起来的。

Shaw先听到的是淅淅沥沥的雨声，零散地打在密集的树叶上，不吵也不显得太过寂静。她把枪放在一旁，撕下一边袖子，在大腿的伤处用力扎紧。伤口并不严重，除了让她行动不便之外，都没流多少血。但她身后的那人却并非如此幸运。

Root无力的倚在冰冷的岩石上，脸色苍白，对着她回头的视线勉力一笑，“Shaw——”

“下雨了。”她没头没脑地说，将Root的话突兀的截断。

Shaw心里隐隐知道Root要说什么，但现在她不怎么想听。她回过头，盯着丛林模糊的远方。厚实的云层挡住了西斜的太阳，让她并不能看得太远。

“你应该丢下我。”

Shaw一阵心烦，握紧了手里的枪，没有说话、也没有回头。

雨应该是下大了些，声音比先前吵闹了许多，让她更加烦躁了。她想狠狠地揍人，或是去打些活靶。但理智告诉她，这两个选择都会引来敌人。

理智也在告诉她，现在的当务之急，是立刻起身继续往前走。但Root动弹不得，而她自己的腿伤已让她自顾不暇、不可能带着Root一起行动。

“Reese他们早上就能到。”她半解释半安慰地回答。Shaw意识到自己这句话实则是在回避，而她这一生都很少回避些什么东西。

“80%的可能他们会比Harold他们先找过来。”

“我经历过更糟糕的情况。”

身后有一声叹气，“Shaw——”

“闭嘴。”她的声音出乎意料的有些高，先把她自己吓了一跳。Shaw握着枪，谨慎地盯着现在已变得黑乎乎的丛林。但除了雨声和树木之外，那里什么都没有。

Root似乎是真的依言闭了嘴，很长时间都没再说话。这份乖巧和沉默让Shaw有些不适，她回过头，发现身后的女人已闭上了眼在歇息，肩膀随着呼吸规律的一起一伏。她保持着这个别扭的姿势看了会儿，掌心渐渐变得有些发烫，把枪柄都捂得有些温热。

在她的注目下，女人的嘴角像是自带眼睛一样的上扬了起来。Root依旧未睁眼，只是保持着那个笑，轻轻地说：“Sameen，你是在担心我么？”

Shaw如触电般回过头，重新对着雨中的树林。天上开始有闪电划过，照得她眼睛一阵不适。她知道自己有哪儿不一样了，但不能清楚的说明在哪儿。

监禁的日子十分无聊，她除了胡思乱想之外什么都不能做。

她想到了一些显著的不同。两年前，她只把Finch的邀约当成一份工作，只要愿意，她随时都可以离开。而后来……她却可能是做了些超乎这个范围的事。如果说为工作牺牲自己并没什么大不了的话，Shaw却意识到她的视野似乎从国家、从北极光项目缩小到了几个人身上。

半年的牢狱生活没让她想清楚原因。

她回过头，发现Root已经睡了过去。她起身查看了下Root的体温，满意地发现她的病人并没有发烧，至少活到早上绝不成问题。她如释重负的叹了口气，重新坐了回去。

雨噼里啪啦的打在树林中，偶尔有一阵风吹过，将零星的雨点飘到她身上，让她忍不住一个寒颤。雷声渐起，从远方渐渐滚了过来，然后再消失于另一边天际，一声声的敲击在她的心底。

“或许吧。”Shaw轻声说。

暴雨里的树林沉默的看着她，看着她握着那把抢来的枪、在一人宽的洞口坐得宛如一堵高墙。

Shaw静静的坐着，一直到雨声渐歇、天边渐明，John如约而至。


	2. 料峭春风吹酒醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一想到明天，Shaw又觉得一阵头晕。她咬咬牙，恶狠狠的说：“听着，该死的学校只有那一个能算得上像样的运动。”  
> Root挑挑眉，“不是因为里面有一群拉拉队员？”  
> “不是。”Shaw恶狠狠的说。  
> “你确定？”Root边说边朝她进了几步，“汗津津、衣着暴露——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出题人：眉毛

Shaw总觉得有些不对劲，但却说不出具体在哪儿。还是一样的夜晚，和前几日相同的一弯朗月将天空照得透亮，让人可以清清楚楚的看到周围流动的云，下面是永远喧嚣的纽约之夜，灯火辉煌。她去的是同样的一家三等酒吧，Sameen Grey是这里的常客，毕竟，一个生活单一的化妆柜台销售人员在下班后并没有多少选择。她也点了同样的酒，这路边酒吧并没有多少品种可选，让她格外的想念曾经图书馆里Finch的藏货。

甚至连她走出酒吧的时间都差不多一样，外面是这一个月以来都一成不变的街道，酒吧门口的这个路灯也还依旧是坏的，一闪一闪的让地面忽明忽暗。

唯一不同的是，今天下午她被那愚蠢透顶的主管数落了一小时还多，期间她用尽了全身力气才没让自己把他的脑袋揪下来。所以今晚的她可能是比往日稍烦躁了些，这便顺着导致酒的数量可能也比往日也多了些。但总归来说，这还是个无聊透顶的夜晚，与这一个月的日子相比并没有任何不同。

所以，她想不出到底有哪儿不对。

Shaw推开酒吧的门，铺面而来的寒意立竿见影的让她有些头疼。时间虽已是初春，但依然冷得不怎么友好。她拉紧了皮衣的外套，顺着路便要往下走。

“这么丢下给你埋单的人可不好。”一个声音让她立刻停下了脚步。Shaw猛地转身看了过去，这动作立刻便让她觉得一阵头晕，还带着强烈的恶心感。她的视线里，Root正站在酒吧门口，身影由三个变成四个，最后再合为一个。

Shaw这才记起来，今晚的她不是一个人，Root在她喝到一半时突然冒了出来。神出鬼没是Root一贯的作风，并不稀奇。但稀奇的是……Root在笑。是的，Root总在笑，但从没像今晚这样笑得如此意味深长，让Shaw觉得汗毛直竖。

“Sameen……”Root慢悠悠的将尾音拉得极长，“我从来都不知道你在高中还进过拉拉队。”

一阵风吹了过来，冷得Shaw一个激灵，合着Root的话一起让她清醒了大半。

“你怎么知道？”这句话脱口而出，让Shaw后悔得想咬掉自己的舌头。她已经很久、很久都没有过任何能算上活动的机会了，这让她一天比一天的更加焦躁。尤其是现在，她无比想拿把机枪将面前的所有东西全部扫光。先干掉那个闪得让她快要发疯的路灯，然后再干掉眼前这个笑得更加欢畅的女人。

Root和TM完全可以给她安排一个刺激点的工作，比如Reese的那个看起来就很不错，但最后，她却日复一日的在一个活见鬼的化妆柜台给一群活见鬼的人卖化妆品。

一天天都没有差别。

一想到明天，Shaw又觉得一阵头晕。她咬咬牙，恶狠狠的说：“听着，该死的学校只有那一个能算得上像样的运动。”

Root挑挑眉，“不是因为里面有一群拉拉队员？”

“不是。”Shaw恶狠狠的说。

“你确定？”Root边说边朝她进了几步，“汗津津、衣着暴露——”

“再敢多说一个字，我——”Shaw发现Root手上提着包东西，像是衣服，包没拉严实，里面透了些边边角角，看眼色很像——“那是什么？”

Root低头看了看，然后耸耸肩，“拉拉队服。”

Shaw觉得她这辈子都从没有过如此强烈的谋杀冲动，“Root，我发誓——”

“别这样，”Root用无辜的说，“我发誓这只是TM的工作而已，下一个身份是个倍受欢迎的青少年。”

酒精让Shaw的思维有些迟钝，但这不妨碍她发现这句话里最大的矛盾，“你要怎么才能把自己弄成个青少年？”

Root笑了，“你想看么？”

Shaw突然觉得自己似乎踩中了什么圈套。

“反正服装也有了，待会儿……你可以教我一点动作？”Root冲她抛了个媚眼，浑身上下都写着个明明白白的意思。

Shaw翻了个白眼，“得了吧，你有哪次抛媚眼不是两只眼睛一起闭上的？”

在到Sameen Grey的公寓里时，Root都还一直撅着嘴。


	3. 背靠背

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出题人：翠

版本一：

“等等，你先别说。”男人头上的金发被发胶打理得服服帖帖，同他身上精细平整的西装一样，处处透着钱的味道。他左手轻敲着吧台，似在思忖，“模特……不是？”他沉吟了一会儿，右手举起酒杯，冲她示意了一下，“哈，那先自罚一杯。”

Root微低着头，抬眼对他诱惑的一笑，“你很自觉。”

男人冲酒保打了个响指，向他的空杯子示意了一下，然后才回头看着她，眼神专注而深邃。他珍重其事地说，“你一定是天使。”

“不，恰恰相反。”Root放下了翘着的腿，手轻轻的在男人的大腿上摩挲。他身体自觉前倾，把头凑了过来，让她轻轻耳语，“我是杀手。”

男人爆发出了一阵大笑，前仰后合，样子颇为夸张。他上气不接下气的说：“我知道了，你是演员。”

“也许吧。”Root也笑了，笑得有些后倾，碰到了身后的另一个人。那人的整个背部线条立刻便绷紧了，不禁让Root觉得颇为有趣，笑容多了几分真意。

身后的人似乎也在和人说话，背部随着胸腔有节奏的微微震动，隔着丝质长裙给Root的背上带来一阵酥痒感。Root有意保持姿势多逗留了会儿，直到身后那人不着痕迹的直起了背，脱离了她的触碰范围。

Root放下酒杯，对面前的男人歉意的一笑，“抱歉，先失陪了。”她没有理会男人惊愕的眼神，直接从吧台上走了下去，穿过舞池中众多衣着靓丽的男男女女，来到了大街上。

她没有等上多久。

不到一分钟，Shaw便出现在了酒吧门口，扫了眼四周便径直朝她走了过来，心情似有不忿，鞋跟被踩得啪啪作响。

Root堪堪接住了小个子女人扔来的一张卡片，和她先前从吧台那金发男人的裤袋里摸到的差不多，只在颜色上有些微的差别。

“这到底是什么东西？”

Root对着一脸不爽的Shaw甩了甩手里的两张卡，“待会儿用得着的东西。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，摇摇头，没再追问。

一辆出租在她们面前停了下来，Root抬头冲着高处的摄像头眨眨眼，“谢谢。”她拉开后座的门示意Shaw上去，“来吧Sameen，下一站了。”

版本二：

几天来，她们奔逃于大街小巷，背靠背射击，合作无双。她在前，Shaw断后。

几天来，她们背靠背睡于同张床，之间一寸，从不相傍。她朝门，Shaw对窗。

初冬的早上，Shaw叫醒了她。门外的脚步杂乱无章，冰冷的阳光，照亮了整个厅堂。她跳下窗，瞄准、射击，敌人战战惶惶。她的六点钟方向，像一堵坚实的墙，永不会慌张。

几天来，她们走过许多的路、有过无数个伪装，枪林弹雨中，无数次生死茫茫。她们筋疲力尽、遍体鳞伤，继续着她们似乎永无尽头的逃亡。

当晚，午夜的钟声正响。她翻身对窗，手越过那一寸，停在腰际，握住了那人的手掌。Shaw短短一僵，却没有反对，融了表面的冰霜。


End file.
